


Your forte

by Rexxy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking competitions, Enjolras being a little shit, M/M, Modern Setting, drunkjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: "Enjolras, are you sure this is the best-""I insist." Grantaire said with finality, cutting off Combeferre and struggling not to laugh to himself at how ridiculous the situation was."The lady insists, 'Ferre. Bring forth the shots." Enjolras demanded with a wave of his hand.





	

"Enjolras are you sure this is the best-"

"I insist." Grantaire said with finality, cutting off Combeferre and struggling not to laugh to himself.

"The lady insists, 'Ferre. Bring forth the shots." Enjolras demanded with a wave of his hand. Combeferre raised an eyebrow and wanted to retort but Courfeyrac butted in with a tray full of shots that were all different colours and put it down on the table between Enjolras and Grantaire, grinning as he did so.

"I don't think you're supposed to mix different types of alcohol in succession like that." Joly piped up. "You're both going to throw up and I'm not cleaning it."

"I'll be fine Joly. As for Apollo... well I'll look after him." Grantaire teased, winking at Enjolras who rolled his eyes and picked up the first shot, blue at the bottom and fading into red. Grantaire did the same and they both clinked them together, making direct eye contact. Courfeyrac put the rest of the shots in two rows in front of them and counted down from three. 

Grantaire started off ahead but Enjolras soon caught up and ended up finishing all but one of his shots with Grantaire three behind after he swallowed one too fast and stopping for a few seconds to cough. The last one was Enjolras' favourite and to do it he got up, walked behind Grantaire, and pushed down the shoulder of his shirt, lining salt along the bare skin. He took a deep breath, licked the salt, took his shot and got the slice of lime from Courfeyrac's mouth with a grin and spat it out after biting then raised his arms in celebration. Courfeyrac cheered along with him, and so did Combeferre as they both collected various bets from around them. 

Grantaire sat staring dumbfounded at his boyfriend and blinked at him through his haze. "How're you still standing I thought-"

"You thought because you've never seen me drunk beyond comprehension that I''m-" He paused, putting his hand over his heart over dramatically, "a light weight."

"Aren't you?"

"Are you kidding?" Combeferre asked. "When Enjolras got kicked out of his house he used to hustle people at bars all the time. He's got a liver of steel nowadays."

"I just don't like t'show it off. That's your forte and I wouldn't take it away from you." Enjolras said, less slurred than Grantaire thought it ought to have been but still not up to normal Enjolras standards. For that Grantaire was grateful, because he was beginning to feel a bit weak in comparison to his boyfriend. Enjolras saw the emotions flicker over Grantaires face and smiled then sat in his lap, and kissed him soundly which surprised the artist, because Enjolras was never this okay with public displays of affection. It was in the top five in the list of rules he'd drawn up when they'd started dating: No grabbing, making out or touching inappropriately in the company of others, deliberately. He'd had to scribble the last word in after the incident that they chose not to speak of.

They sat together talking, flirting and holding hands for about an hour, Enjolras drinking a few glasses of water, and then they joined the majority of their friends for about two hours where Enjolras consumed a few glasses of champagne, two rum and cokes, two tumblers of whiskey and a vodka and lemonade courtesy of Courfeyrac. Grantaire kept to his glasses of wine and was surprised to find himself in much the same buzz as his boyfriend. Enjolras had been to the bathroom about 7 times and came back a little more inebriated each time from the rushed movements he was suddenly subjecting his body to. When the blonde was sufficiently certain that Grantaire was okay he got up and strutted to where Bahorel and Feuilly were sat flirting and slammed a very large amount of paper cash on the table. "I bet you all this money that I can drink more pints than you in... 5 minutes." He directed at Bahorel with a forced pause and was swaying more than when he had been with Grantaire though Feuilly and Bahorel wouldn't have known that. He sat confidently in front of the other two and laced his fingers together on the table top. Grantaire got up and sat next to him.

"Enj... do you really think that's the greatest idea you've just had-"

"I know. Please let me do this, baby." He said and kissed his cheek sloppily. "If you do I'll ride you when we get home. Right on the rug in front of the fire I know you've wanted to do that for a while."

"Enjolras!" Grantaire said sharply. "That's quite enough! I think you need to go home I knew it would go straight to your head with motion." 

Enjolras pouted and Bahorel chuckled. "He's a big boy now, Grantaire. Besides I could stand to make a bit of cash right now." They laughed and teased Grantaire for a while until Bahorel prompted Enjolras to remember their bet.

Grantaire sighed as Enjolras smiled brightly and waved over Courfeyrac who already had ten pints on a tray, though noone questioned it. He laid the pints down and did the countdown again and they were off. In five minutes Bahorel had drank four and Enjolras one and a half. Courfeyrac covered his face with his hand and whined theatrically. "Seriously Enj?" Then he handed over a wad of cash to Bahorel along with Combeferre until Enjolras raised a hand.

"Wait now." Hiccup. "Double or nothin'" 

"Oh no you're coming home with me."

"Grantaire sit down you're making me dizzy. Just one more I promise. Can't hurt right?" 

"Between you, Courfeyrac and Combeferre you've just lost over 500-"

"I'm game if you are Enjolras?"

Enjolras grinned and stuck his tongue out at Grantaire. Courfeyrac immediately had the downed pints refilled and started his countdown again. They were on par for the first two drinks surprisingly but Bahorel felt it start to settle on his stomach and stopped for a moment to breathe in which time Enjolras downed another and ended up winning, having drank his five and then one of Bahorel's and smiling widely. Courfeyrac and Combeferre were cheering widely, stuffing their pockets with the money they had made from bets with their friends and various other patrons. 

"I need to pee." Enjolras announced ungracefully and stumbled from his booth to the bathroom, pushing Grantaire off when he tried to carry some of his weight. Bahorel sat at the table with his head in his hands and Feuilly rubbing his back, murmuring 'I just got hussled by Enjolras... Enjolras!'

When said blonde stumbled back, Grantaire could tell the trip hadn't done him any good as he fell straight into Grantaire's lap and kissed him as passionately as he could manage, even if he missed his boyfriends mouth almost completely. Grantaire tried to move him but found that when he tried any shift or movement Enjolras would moan and push him back down so he could grind against Grantaire. With a sigh and a forced sad expression the artist looked down and sniffed. Enjolras stopped and took Grantaire's face in his hands. "What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "Was it me? I'm sorry I'm the worst I don't mean t'hurt you cupcake I'm not angry w'th you I promise." Grantaire distantly heard Courf say he was very proud of himself for getting Enjolras calling him cupcake on camera. "Don't cry 'cause- 'cause then I-" he hiccuped and Grantaire saw tears start to slide down Enjolras' cheeks. "I'll cry and when I cry 'Courf cries and then everyone cries. I love you I'm sorry." And then he was sobbing and allowed Grantaire to get up, but kept his legs firmly around Grantaire's waist so he had to carry him like a child while he wet the artists shoulder with tears. 

"I think it's time we got you home."

"I think you're right honey I'm so sorry. Can you say bye for me? I don't want them to- to see me like this. Only you're allowed to see me feel things." Grantaire felt himself go a little warm at the confession. 

"No no no don't be sorry you just got a little excited with the alcohol I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Courf for providing it." He said, eyeing Courfeyrac as he waved goodbye to everyone else and got no haggle, because of the state Enjolras was in, for long drawn out goodbyes.

Grantaire wasn't expecting the next sob and it broke his heart a little. "Please don't be mad at Courf he just wanted me to-" He hitched his breath. "-to have a good time and loosen up like you always say I should. Tell me off not him it's my fault I couldn't bear it if he got in trouble because of me."

"Alright." Grantaire said softly, and rubbed circles into Enjolras' back as he carried him to the pavement outside where he hailed a taxi and climbed into the back with him, quickly telling the driver their address before turning his attention back to Enjolras who sat still and oddly well behaved next to him. "I won't tell Courf off. Just promise me you won't do this again."

Enjolras stayed silent but nodded and Grantaire looked out of the window, happy to sit in silence with Enjolras cuddled next to him until he felt a familiar pressure on his crotch and looked down to see Enjolras' hand palming him through his jeans. He looked at Enjolras and his cheeks were bright red while he bit his lip which was perhaps the cutest thing Grantaire had ever seen. But he pried the hand away anyway, and no matter how much Enjolras tried to fondle him he got out of the taxi at the end of their journey not molested. For the most part. 

When Enjolras got out, after Grantaire paid the driver, Grantaire saved them both some trouble and picked him up bridal style to carry him into their house. When he finally managed to get through the door he carried Enjolras to bed and tucked him in then brought him a glass of water for the morning. He got Enjolras undressed and in pyjamas to the best of his ability despite the grabby hands trying to pull him forward every three seconds. He was getting his own clothes on when he heard that devastating hitch of breath and sob from Enjolras again. He abandoned his shirt and climbed under the cover beside his boyfriend who sat up and crossed his arms. Then he pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes and sniffed a few times. Grantaire pulled him back down and into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't like it when I touch you. I want to touch you but you won't let me cause you're mad at me. I thought you'd be impressed-"

"Enjolras." Grantaire said firmly, pressing a soft kiss the blondes forehead. "I'm impressed by your very being. You don't even have to try."

"I love you so much. I love you more than France. Don't remember that though because I think normal me thinks you'd get cocky but I don't I love you. You'd be better off with me." 

"I'm better off with all of you in my life. I love all of you, even when you're blackout drunk and trying to grope me in the back of a taxi and that's a true testament to my love for you."

"I guess so." Enjolras tried to kiss Grantaire on the cheek but got the side of his nose instead and giggled, making Grantaire smile. "Goodnight 'Taire. Thanks for looking after me."

"Always." Grantaire replied and pressed one last kiss to Enjolras' hair before the blonde passed out, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire and please feel free to send prompts if you want ;): enjolrushed


End file.
